The Title
by Insane and Crazy
Summary: due to freak accidents, ginny and draco are temperarly insane. with a little help from the moulin rouge and shakespeare, can love makes its way into the picture? not if hogwarts can help it!
1. The Intro

THE RANDOM AND STUPID STORY  
BY CRAZY  
  
Disclaimer: I don not like green eggs and ham. I do not own Harry potter. I do not, will not, and can not claim I do. SO BUG OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crazy: this is my dramatic intro. I got the idea for this story from a review I wrote. See:  
  
|You Mean the World to me, Ginny Weasley @ |2004-02-14 |2003-11-11 | |2 | | | |k, that was kinda lame. we need humor. i call on... MR. HUMOR! | | | | | |gabby: wow, crazy. and i thought you coulnd't get any dumber but now| |i get to see you in underwear and a cape. | | | | | |MR. HUMOR!: this is not under wear! | |gabby: *snort* oh, what is it then? | | | | | |MR. HUMOR! haven't you ever seen a super hero costume? | | | | | |gabby: thats no super hero costume. not unless youre Super Stupid | |Man. | | | | | |MR. HUMOR!: no, im MR. HUMOR! k so my MR. HUMOR! tips. | | | | | |1. make ron a prat. a big prat. a funny prat. | | | | | |2.make mione start randomly quoting her books she reading and not | |explaining why she said them. | | | | | |3. make ginny giggle at everything harry says. | | | | | |4. put in luna lovegood. have her sing. loud. obnoxious. | | | | | |5.have ron hit on every girl he sees because he realizes what a | |failure in his love life hes has. make him start calling mione | |"myOWNlittlelove" | |and not explain why. | | | | | |6.have Draco get struck by lightning and suddenly start liking | |ginny. | | | | | |7. have ginny hit over the head with a frying pan and suddenly start| |liking Draco. | | | | | |8. give harry a stalker. have him be come strangely paranoid. | | | | | |wow! thats a pretty good story. i think ill write that!! | | | | | |gabby: someone save me! |  
  
So yes, you can see the basic story outlined above. I guess that ruins the intro.  
  
CRAP!!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco stood outside watching the approaching storm with venom. He hated rain. And thunder. Rain and thunder. What a horrid combination. Shivering, he tugged at his coat and leaned against the tree. He didn't like cold either. Cold, rain, thunder- it was all too... too... ah, forget it. He just didn't like it.  
  
Crash!! Draco jumped. That was close. It was probably about time to go in. By now they should have finished fighting. He turned back towards the manor but hesitated. It was now officially raining. Was it safer under the tree? It sure was dryer but muggles always said never to stand under a tree in a storm...  
  
Heck, he thought, and stepped out from the tree.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was at the burrow. It hadn't taken much to convince the Dursleys to let him spend the last couple of weeks at the Weasleys. Now he was quite enjoying himself as he, Bill, Charlie, and the twins watched Hermione, Ron, and Ginny play Disney Trivia.  
  
"That's absurd," Ron fumed. "A fairy godmother would never give someone a dress for a ball! First of all, fairies are extinct. Second of all, no one had their own fairies as a slave."  
  
"Ron, it's a movie and she's not a slave. Your turn, Ginny. What kind of animals are Cinderella's friends Gus and Jaq?"  
  
"Mice. I win." She stuck her piece back on start and turned to Ron. "Wanna play again?"  
  
He slapped his hand on the table. "No way! You've never even seen the movie- thinga-ma-bobers and yet you've won 8 times! How?" He demanded.  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry and grinned. "I've got my resources." Harry had briefed her on every Walt Disney movie made and it had paid off. It was so much more fun around Ginny now that she had gotten over that crush.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!" Ron paled at the sound of him mother's voice.  
  
"Blimey! I forgot to make the eggs! Mum's going to kill me." He scrambled up. "Fred? George?"  
  
The twins grinned and raised their wands. "Acio eggs! Acio pan!" The items came whirring towards Ron at the stove where Bill had hopped over to make a magic fire for Ron. At that exact moment-  
  
WHAM!! "Ginny!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco woke up slowly to the sound of voices.  
  
"Hit by lightning-"  
  
"How awful!"  
  
"His poor mother!"  
  
"Thought he was dead when they found him..."  
  
Who were they talking about? Groaning, he struggled to open his eyes. Everything was blurry.  
  
"He's coming to!"  
  
"Oh my-"  
  
"Stand back! Every, please, stand back!"  
  
The face of Monteago, his father's personal healer, swam in front of him with his mother and father off to the side. "Draco? Draco, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?"  
  
Duh, stupid, you've been around since I was born. But all that came out was, "D... ugh... water." It was barely a croak and he needed water to wet his throat.  
  
"Yes of course. Elf, give me that flask."  
  
Elf? Who was that? Hey, that house elf has a name you know! How dare he!! She has feelings too! It's just because she's small and green and shy and vulnerable and a different species and... and...  
  
Wait a minute, since when did he care? He was Draco Malfoy! And yet...  
  
He felt really confused.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron held the rag to her nose while Harry held one to her head. Stupid, stupid! Now Mum was REALLY going to kill him.  
  
She groaned and moved her head slightly. "Ginny?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked in and screamed. "GINNY!? What happened?"  
  
Everyone stepped aside as she charged at her daughter. Bill then decided to be very useful. "Ron, Fred, and George did it."  
  
He gasped as three different people kicked him but the damage was done. She turned her icy glare onto the two of them so Bill decided to be even more useful. "Actually, it was mostly Ron. If he hadn't forgotten about the eggs- OW!"  
  
"Ugh..." They whipped around as Ginny opened her eyes. "Wha..." Her eyes landed on Harry and she went red. "Oh, um, Harry, uh, hi."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oh, yeah!! That was fun!!! HEHEHEHE!!!!!!! And Crazy shall rule the world with her stupidity!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahem... 


	2. some stupid chapter

Disclaimer: I am going to soak up the sun. I am going to steal Harry Potter and all rights. I am eventually going to own Harry Potter.  
  
But for the moment, I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: Two weeks before Harry Potter's seventh year. Place: The secret lab of some one we can't name.  
  
Ha-ha.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The man we can not name leaned back in his chair and formed a steeple out of his fingers. "Excellent! And the boy?"  
  
The man we can not name's nervous assistant stuttered out, "He, he's good. I mean, yeah. I mean, we know where he is and... and... yeah so his sta-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" The man we can not name was on his feet. "Fool!" he spat. "You want to give us away?"  
  
The assistant shrank back, cowering at the man we can not name's feet. "No! No sir, I... I..."  
  
"I have worked too hard and too long," *T.M.W.C.N.N. said slowly through clenched teeth, "To be ruined by a yapping, loud mouthed idiot like you!"  
  
"Yes, yes," squeaked the assistant. "But his... um, thingy... person... whatnot... uh, he has all the information he need."  
  
T.M.W.C.N.N. sat back down, his composure regained. "Excellent," He repeated.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/E * T.M.W.C.N.N. = the man we can not name (duh!!)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: First night of Harry Potter's seventh year. Place: Hogwarts, the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry stared at his plate, trying to ignore Ginny. Darn that frying pan, he thought. It had totally messed her up. The Healers said after a certain amount of time she would snap out of it and be normal again but that time period varied for each individual. So for now, he had to deal with her and her repeated crush.  
  
"Hermione, can you pass the potatoes?" Harry asked, ignoring Ginny's giggles. Man, he hoped Ginny snapped out of it fast!  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered, "Look at Malfoy."  
  
Relieved to look at anything but Ginny, he turned around and nearly fell off his chair. "You are joking!"  
  
* * * * * Save the planet! A mind is a terrible thing to waste! Don't spew on S.P.E.W! Civil rights for death eaters! Forgiveness saves us all! S.P.E.W.! Love should not be used wisely- give love to all! Love isn't an exhaustible resource so why do we hoard it like one? S.P.E.W. rocks my socks! Arbor Day '02!! All you need is love! Oh yeah, he had it all! 'Say it loud; Say it proud!' raced through his mind as he took a seat. He might be monitored by healers at night but his mind was sharper than ever. He still planed on taking over the world but that was Voldemort's real fault- other than being beaten by babies, he was so obvious! No stealth, no planning, no real evil talent. Other than having no conscience and being very evil looking, he had no true evil qualities. I mean, everyone can become a mass murder but he, Draco Malfoy, would win!  
  
I mean, who feels threatened by a tree hugger? No one! He would be a peace loving hippie by day, a total, evil maniac by night! Dr. Jackal, Mr. Hyde, eat your heart out!  
  
But this was just the beginning. He would continue using his good looks to his advantage but no more naughty girls like Pansy Parkinson. He needed someone innocent.  
  
After dinner, he was talking to Jenny Weasley.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where did he get those pins?" Hermione hissed angrily. "S.P.E.W. pins cost a sickle, and the more creative ones like 'Don't spew S.P.E.W' are 5!!"  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her. "Shouldn't we be more worried about why he'd want one?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Obviously, being struck by lightning affected his brain." She paused in putting jelly on her toast as the pair continued to stare at her. "Oh, please! Do you two ever pick up a news paper?" She tugged the paper out of her bag (none too gently, might I add) and tossed it on the table and pointed at a very small article on the side of the front page.  
  
Death Eater Son Struck with Lightning!!  
  
Foul play claimed.  
  
"Everyone knows those muggles can control lightning with that "Lectricy" thing. They've been after my son ever since my husband murdered three families. They're heartless people!" Narcissia Malfoy pleaded for a nearby muggle family to be arrested after her son Draco Malfoy was struck by lightning. However, she was stopped by the Department of Muggle Artifacts.  
  
"Heartless, yes, who'd ever want to revenge their murdered family?" Mr. Weasley snapped when asked his opinion. "This was a regular accident involving stupid kids and careless parents." Further comments were prevented by Mrs. Malfoy leaping across the table and attacking Mr. Weasley.  
  
Ron stared. "Wow! My dreams have come true. Think he'll die?" A slap from Hermione shut him up. 


	3. the Moulin Rouge chapter

I own nothing. Except the plot. I own that. And there is much rejoicing (hooray).  
  
The songs aren't even mine. This chapter is really only funny if you've seen Moulin Rouge (yes, I knew my French sucks but that's a great movie!!) and even then it's pretty lame. But oh is it fun to write!!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny leaned out the window of the astronomy tower. Oh, cruel, cruel  
life! What bestowed such fate upon me? What did I do to earn such a  
punishment of a broken heart? Oh, the misery! The heart-wrenching pain!  
Oh, Harry Potter, how I love thee!!!  
  
She sighed and brushed back her red hair before breaking out into song.  
"Some day I'll fly away! Leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from  
dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?"  
  
A stair creaked behind her. She spun around and gasped, finding her self  
standing in front of the most gorgeous blond she had ever seen! After  
ages of silence, he slowly extended his hand and with a solemn expression  
broke out into song. "My gift is my song!... and this one's for you."  
Taking a step closer, he sang softly, "You can tell anybody this is your  
song. It may be quite simple but... now that it's done." Closing the gap  
between him, he put his arm around her and began to dance with her. "I  
hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words..."  
Smiling, he leaned down and put his lips close to her ear. "How wonder  
life is now you're in the world."  
  
He twirled her about, now singing loudly but still beautifully and  
accompanied by some opera that came out of nowhere. "I hope you don't  
mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonder life is....  
now you're in the world!!" He spun her around and caught her in his arms,  
dipping her low as the opera finished up.  
  
With silence now in the tower, he pulled her back up. She let her air out  
slowly. "I can't believe it! I... I'm in love with a blonde, lovely  
Ravenclaw!"  
  
He chuckled quietly as she leaned over to kiss him. "I'm not a  
Ravenclaw."  
  
She froze. "What!?"  
  
"I'm in Slytherin."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeck!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny sat quietly in the Great Hall. She had fled and now knew not the  
name of her Romeo. Romeo? Why did she keep talking like Shakespeare? He's  
a Slytherin!! Nut soooo lovely...  
  
"Excuse me." She gasped and spun around. There he was! "Did you mean  
that, when... when you said you loved me?"  
  
She laughed tightly. "No! Of course not." She turned away from his crest  
fallen face. "I'm incapable of love."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" She turned back around, surprised by his out burst. "But, a  
life without love, that's terrible!"  
  
"No, a broken heart, that's terrible!"  
  
"Love is a many splendid thing; love lifts us up where we belong. All you  
need is love!"  
  
Ginny chuckled. "Don't start that up."  
  
Jazz music started up as Draco (for of course that's who he was) spun  
around a near by column. "I was meant for loving you, baby; you were  
meant for loving me!"  
  
"The only way to love me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee." As she walked  
away, Ginny attempted to flip her hair and got her fingers tangled up.  
  
"In the name of love, one night in the name of love!" He smiled a  
dazzling smile and Ginny laughed out loud as she walked away.  
  
"You crazy fool! I won't give into you." Her finger was still stuck in  
her hair.  
  
"Don't..." His quiet voice stopped her progression, "leave me this way." He  
took a step closer. "I can't survive without your sweet love... don't leave  
me this way."  
  
Having freed her hand and blushing slightly, Ginny turned away and  
sighed. "You'd think the world would have enough of silly love songs."  
  
"I look around and see it isn't so." His blue, piercing eyes once again  
caused her to turn away.  
  
"Some people just want to feel the world with silly love songs."  
  
"Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know... cause here I go again!"  
Surprised, Ginny turned around in time to see Draco perform a grand jete  
as he leapt onto the banister. "Love lifts us up where we belong!"  
  
"Get down! Get down!!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Like an eagle's fly on a mountain high!"  
  
Laughing, Ginny managed to pull him back to the floor. "Love makes us act  
like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day!"  
  
"We could be heroes! Just for one day."  
  
"You..." Ginny struggled to find a good excuse. "You will be mean."  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"And I... I'll drink all the time." Noticing the look on his face she  
added, "Pumkin juice, I mean."  
  
Smiling, He extended his hand. "We should be lovers."  
  
She looked away. "We can't do that."  
  
"We should be lovers. And that's a fact."  
  
Laughing, Ginny gave in. "Though nothing would keep us together?"  
  
"We could steal time, just for one day." Laughing, she joined in with  
him. "We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes," Draco  
added, "Just because IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will  
always love you-"  
  
"And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love-" They broke off  
and as Draco leaned into kiss her, she smiled sang quietly, "How  
wonderful life is now you're in... the world."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/E: Oh!! That was fun! I love that movie. I hope this is a cute scene.  
And funny. There are supposed to be funny parts.  
  
And magor thanx to my reviewers! You guys are they best. d: D ( (little  
dude in hat)  
  
Bobbete the Builder: hahaha! Yeah, I expect that's how most people react.  
^_^  
  
Phi: yeah, this is Rachel and yep there is a romance thing here. I've  
never done a romance one before so I predict this one will be wird.  
  
Erin: Yeah, melon told me how you were going to flame me so I'd never  
write again and then you realized it was my writing. Aaaah, isn't that so  
sweet! No really, I think it's hilarious!! ^_^  
  
K, till next time!! 


	4. the starwars greece harrypotter chapter

Yeah, k, we know I don't own these characters. Why must I constantly remind you?  
  
I must warn you. I have a nasty habit of making people's screams take up a whole page. I tried not to do this but can't promise anything. Sorry.  
  
hmmm...  
  
I was going to wait till the end to do this but I changed my mind.  
  
Phi: yeah! I'm glad I made your day. Reviews make my day so I guess we're even. ^_^  
  
Darkboy77: yeah!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't read your story yet but I love when people I don't know review!!!! *yes that includes you bobbete* you are sooo cool dark boy! d:-P  
  
I have a lot of fun with this story so im glad yall have fun with it. ^_^  
  
* * * * *  
  
He walked quickly throwing glances over his shoulder. Harry was sure someone was following him. But who? Why? He took a sharp turn and a random hidden passage behind a picture. All right, know he knew someone was following him. Was it Ron? No, he'd have said something by now. Harry found himself near the Great Hall. He could faintly hear someone singing but decided that Malfoy would be better than this.  
  
He got his wish. He walked in just in time to watch Draco and Ginny kiss.  
  
"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The pair broke apart and Ginny's face flamed up to match her hair. "Harry! I... uh..." She stammered about, looking for an explanation. Nothing came.  
  
Draco began walking towards Harry. "So, we meet again, young Potter."  
  
Harry stood his ground. "My name is Harry Potter. I am a wizard, like my father before me."  
  
Draco began laughing. "Your father was a fool. But then... while we are on the subject, I have something to say." He stretched out his hand. "Harry- I AM your brother!"  
  
Harry fell on his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- wait a minute. You are not!"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Well, we're related. You father was a pure blood. All purebloods are related." He pulled out his wand and held it like a sword. *Zzzzonk! A red stream of light streamed out.  
  
Zzzzonk! Harry did the same, his emitting a green light. And the battle began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron sat staring at the fire. This is what was going through his mind.  
  
Question: Why is it Ginny's had more date the last 2 years than I have in my entire life?  
  
Answer: I'm a loser.  
  
Contradiction: No, I have plenty of friends and few enemies.  
  
Important Point: Ah, but all of those are boys, aren't they?  
  
Contradiction: No, Hermione's a girl.  
  
Startling Thought: She's the only girl I've ever gotten along with.  
  
Question: Might she be the reason girls run away?  
  
Answer: Well, I have shown major signs of jealousy... yes, it's all her thought.  
  
Contradiction: Ah, but you showed the jealousy.  
  
Important Point: Yeah, but I was right. He was all wrong for her.  
  
Contradiction: So why are they still pen pals?  
  
Conclusion: I have a failed love life, and must make Hermione love me!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry walked into the room to find Hermione doing homework, or trying to at least. Ron was staring at her with a strange expression, like one who's been dropped on his head too many times. Harry was about to speak when Ron spoke.  
  
"So... Hermione... 'Mione ..." He leaned forward. "My love. How are you tonight?"  
  
Harry froze and Hermione whipped around to stare at Ron. "WHAT!?!?"  
  
He grinned. "MyOWNlittlelove." He leaned forward, lips puckered up.  
  
CLANG!! Hermione swung the cauldron at him at got a better hit than she meant. "RON! Are you okay?"  
  
He grinned crookedly. "If I say no, can I have a kiss?"  
  
He was spared further pain by the entrance of Ginny. "OKAY!! I confess! Harry told the truth, but I'm not sorry."  
  
They stared at her, "What are you talking about?"  
  
She blinked, and went bright red. "Oh, he didn't say... um... uh..." She desperately looked at Harry for help.  
  
"Uh, she... she..." He struggled to get an idea. "She and I were... making out!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed. "Harry, thanks for trying but I can't take the noise. I kissed... I kissed..." Her whole stature change. "An angel. A beautiful, kind, loving angel. A blonde god, a modern day Hercules, a-"  
  
"Oh, gross! It was Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione gasped and threw up, Ron fainted, the body of armor in the corner dropped his sword and began swaying back and forth, and Ginny gasped, her face aglow. "Draco? You know his name? Oh, my idol has a name!!" She began spinning in circles.  
  
Hermione straightened. "But why, Ginny? Why?"  
  
Do. Da do. Da do. Da do da do da do. Da do. Da do. Da do da do da do. "Summer loving happened so fast! Summer loving, had me a blast! Summer days drifting away but oh! Oh those summer nights."  
  
"A-well-a-well-a-well-a-whoo. Tell me more, tell me more. Like-"  
  
"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron stood in the middle of the room. He was about to start yelling again when he stopped. "Harry, why is your arm bleeding.  
  
Harry stared. "Oh. That must have happened when I was fighting Malfoy."  
  
"You FOUGHT him?"  
  
Harry sighed, feeling very tired. "Yes, and now I must sleep. Goodnight." Harry tromped up the stairs and Ron, after giving Ginny a very long, hard glare, followed.  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a weak grin. "Well, let's follow their example and go up stairs. We can talk more about summer nights." And so, without further ado, the pair went up the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
* What noise does a light saber make? I will love you 4ever if you can  
tell me!  
  
K, that was weird but I don't care! It was fun. And yes, I failed and ron/ hermione's screams took up a lot of room but too bad! 


	5. the interview: draco malfoy tells all!

K, I was re-reading my last chapter and it was WEAK!!! Fun, but weak. Man, I'm so disappointed in myself. So, hopefully this one will be a little better. And I still need the noise a light saber makes. Anyone personal friends with George Lucas? He could help!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own crap. I don't own HP either. Wish I did but... till then, I don't own crap!  
  
Ron looked around as he buttered his morning toast. Hmm... there was an interesting choice. Angelina. Too bad Fred'll kill me. I did go to ball with Padama but her left ear is bigger than her right. Course, he was running out of time so he might have to ignore that important detail. Maybe Katie Bell...  
  
"Good morning!" Ginny plopped down. "And how are you today, my fabulous, favorite big brother? Here, would you like me to get that for you? Did you get a good night's rest?"  
  
Ron frowned. "Not working."  
  
Her face fell and quickly became a pout. "I always did like Charlie better. Not that it's any of your business who I like."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Harry. "Morning." He carefully took the seat farthest from Ginny with out making it too obvious he was avoiding her. Involuntarily, Ginny felt a giggle hop to her mouth. Oh, he was so cute! She hated her love for him.  
  
She froze. Oh no!! But what about Draco? What about that cute blonde hair and set of piercing blue eyes? Was that better than Harry's messy black hair and forest green, dreamy eyes...?  
  
Nope. They were equal. Look wise, they were both top choices. So, it came down to this, huh? Personality. And only one person was up to a job like this.  
  
Rita Skeeter adjusted her glasses. "So, Harry, let's get to it. Full name?"  
  
"Erm, why am I here?"  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
"Harry James Potter."  
  
"Parents names?"  
  
"Lily Elizabeth Evans Potter and James Frank Potter."  
  
"Siblings?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"I said I didn't have any!"  
  
"Your age, fool."  
  
"Oh... 17."  
  
"Hobbies?"  
  
"Erm... I collect wizard cards, fight death eaters, play quidditch, do D.A., and play wizard chess with Ron sometimes."  
  
"Favorite classes?"  
  
"D.A.D.A., transfiguration's not bad, potions would be interesting if not for Snape..."  
  
"In your opinion, who would make a great Minister of Magic?"  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"If you could choose any career at all, what would it be?"  
  
"Uh, probably auror."  
  
She smiled wickedly. "Now, we're going to put a truth spell on the room so we can see if you're lying."  
  
To make a long story short, and so I don't have to retype that all, he wasn't.  
  
"Full name?"  
  
Draco scowled. "None of your bloody business."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bloody heck woman, what are you on? Draco Lucius Malfoy the 5th."  
  
"Parents name?"  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy the 4th and Narcissa Rebecca Malfoy the 9th."  
  
"Siblings?"  
  
"Of course not!! I'm exactly what they wanted: handsome, smart, talented, pureblood. What anything else and id be a god!!"  
  
"Age?"  
  
"17."  
  
"Hobbies?"  
  
"Quidditch, torturing Longbottom, torturing Potter & Co."  
  
"Favorite classes?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"In your opinion, who would make a good Minister of Magic?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"If you could choose to have any career at all, what would it be?"  
  
"Minister of Magic."  
  
"Now, we're going to put a truth spell on the room so we can see if you're lying."  
  
Malfoy blanched. "What?"  
  
"Spillia Beania! Full name?"  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy the 5th."  
  
"Parents name?"  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy the 4th and Narcissa Rebecca Malfoy the 9th."  
  
"Siblings?"  
  
"Abortions are a wonderful thing." Omg, did I just say that out loud?  
  
".... Now that's just wrong." She shook herself. "Age?"  
  
"17."  
  
"Hobbies?"  
  
"Dating, seeing how long before Granger goes insane, plotting how to take over the world, DE meetings, practicing Crucio on the house elves." So much for my innocent front.  
  
"Favorite classes?"  
  
"Potions. Granger looks hot when she's hungry." No, Draco, no!!  
  
"In your opinion, who would make a good Minister of Magic?"  
  
"Voldemort and me." Oh, that wasn't too bad.  
  
"If you could choose to have any career at all, what would it be?"  
  
"Evil Dictator and Death Eater."  
  
Rita stopped the tape. "See, that Draco is a bad choice."  
  
Ginny sighed as she rubbed her hand on the TV, bewitched so it would work on grounds. "But isn't he cute?"  
  
"Very, but he's evil!!"  
  
"In a sexy sort of way."  
  
She groaned. "So who do you choose?"  
  
Her face twisted. "I don't know!! They're both so... so... dreamy!!" She straightened up. "But I must make the right choice. Yes, I've decided."  
  
Next time: The choice!!  
  
Sorry I took so long!! I can't even thank my reviewers. ( First I was grounded and then my internet was down. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I will thank you all next time, I promise!!  
  
Hope that was a better chapter. I'm thinking maybe I ought to edit what Draco said. That was kinda raunchy and this a G rating. What do you think?  
  
If you find any grammar mistakes, please tell me. I NEED A BETA!!! I always do these things in my stories where I do stuff and don't follow up- help!! I f your any good, or know someone, or even just want to try, please let me know!! I'll email you all of my chapters for all of my stories and you can give me thumbs up for down and correct my mistakes (I make them a lot!!). Mucho Gracious!! 


End file.
